osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxic blowpipe
The toxic blowpipe is a two-handed dart weapon that requires 75 Ranged to wield. It is made by using a chisel on a tanzanite fang, requiring 53 Fletching. Players using the blowpipe have a 25% chance of inflicting venom on their opponent. However, if the opponent is an NPC and the serpentine helm is worn in conjunction with the blowpipe, there is a 100% chance of envenoming them. The base attack speed of the toxic blowpipe varies; in player versus monster encounters, its attack speed is 3''', or equal to darts. During player versus player combat, its attack speed is '''4, or equal to a shortbow. In addition, its attack range is +2 higher than that of throwing darts, at 5''' by default. If the blowpipe is not protected upon death, all scale and dart charges will appear on the floor alongside the blowpipe. If the blowpipe IS protected upon death, ALL scale and dart charges will be maintained when you respawn. This makes it an effective weapon for ranging in the wilderness as the weapon and the ammo is contained in one high-value item slot. Players can dismantle an uncharged blowpipe to receive 20,000 Zulrah's scales, however, this will result in a - )}}|0|1}}|-|loss|profit}} of * 20000}} - }} coins. 140px |image_2 = Toxic blowpipe equipped.png 140px |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = +60 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr1 = 0 |rstr2 = +40 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = 0 |slot = 2h |aspeed = 3 }} Charging The toxic blowpipe is charged with Zulrah's scales; it cannot be wielded if it is uncharged, except when fully degraded while equipped. It uses unpoisoned darts as ammunition, and can hold up to 16,383 scales and 16,383 darts, costing * 16383}}}} to fully charge. 2 scales are used for every 3 shots fired. A fully charged blowpipe lasts 8 hours and 12 minutes of non-stop combat with rapid attack style, or 12 hours and 17 minutes with accurate style. At the current price, it would cost * 0.66}}}} per shot, excluding the cost of darts. When charged with scales, the blowpipe has a Ranged attack of 60 and a Ranged strength of 40. These bonuses stack with the bonuses of its ammunition. For example, using dragon darts on the charged blowpipe will increase its Ranged attack to +78, and its Ranged strength to +60. Special attack The toxic blowpipe has a special attack, Toxic Siphon, which increases damage by 50%, while healing the user by half of the damage dealt (rounded down). This consumes 50% of the player's special attack energy. Similar to the Saradomin godsword special attack, it will heal the player based on what they would have hit if the target dies from the special attack; for example, if the hit was calculated to deal 20 damage and the target only has 5 Hitpoints, it will heal the player by 10 Hitpoints. It also heals based on the damage dealt before calculating damage reduction for certain monsters, such as Vorkath during its acid phase (where it will take 50% reduced damage) or kurasks that have 100% damage resistance to most weaponry. Combat styles Concept art Toxic blowpipe work-in-progress.png Toxic blowpipe work-in-progress 2.png Trivia *In PvP situations upon release, the toxic blowpipe's attack speed was 2 on rapid, meaning it was able to attack every 1.2 seconds, which made it easy to overpower another opponent in player-versus-player combat. This was fixed in an update the next day so that the blowpipe's speed on rapid would be equal to that of a shortbow '''only in PvP; player-versus-monster encounters remain unaffected. *Prior to an update on 16 November 2017, the blowpipe envenomed NPCs at the same rate as envenoming players at a rate of 1 in 4 (25%) regardless of whether a serpentine helm was worn. Category:Weapons with Special attacks